Second-Hand Goods
by Drag00nite47
Summary: After a bad fight with her boyfriend, Knuckles, Rouge flees to Tails' house with nowhere else to go... All characters are 18 , with Tails having turned 18 a year before this story. Please drop me reviews so I can make this story better!
1. Chapter 1

_Tails slowly woke up in the morning to the sound of his alarm clock ringing and birds singing their individual songs outside his home. Slowly standing and stretching, he's yawn for a bit before shuffling over towards his closet. The summer had just begun for the young genius, and he intended to make the most of it. Once he had put on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants (He preferred them, said it made movement easier), he walked over to his dresser and turned off his alarm. 5:30, perfect. This would be fun..._

_He slowly walked down the stairs to see an uninvited visitor on his couch, calmly sleeping. His "guest" happened to be a rather...um...volumptuous...bat. Her wings were a midnight shade of black, her skin a light tan color...she was curled up into a small ball on Tails' couch, with an even smaller note sitting on his coffee table._

_The note read;_ "Dear Tails, I'm sorry for crashing at your place uninvited, I didn't have anywhere else to go. I had a bad fight with Knuckles, and had to flee from my home. Shadow won't talk to me anymore, convinced I work for the Ark when I freelance for G.U.N. If you want me gone, simply shake me and wake me up. However, if you decide to let me stay, I might need some medical attention...Anyways, thank you. Sincerely, Rouge..."

_Tails slowly set the note down and quickly walked to his entertainment center, opening a drawer in it and pulling out some device. He pointed the device at her sleeping body and pulled the trigger, quickly scanning her figure. The screen on the device revealed a rather large tear on her right wing, Tails reasoned this would've prevented her from flying away from conflict, and she must've been close to Tails' home when the argument occurred._

_However, he had been thinking for too long, as she slowly began to stir...therefore, he quickly put the device away, and pulled out a jar of some fluid, setting it on the table. He then slowly went to the kitchen, and began cooking a small breakfast for her..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Rouge slowly awoke to a somewhat odd sight...she looked around to see Tails in the kitchen, standing at the stove. He appeared to be holding a massive pan, and she could hear sizzling..._

{Is he cooking for us...? I should go before he hears...} _She slowly stood, before turning to leave. However, she groaned in pain as her shin bumped the edge of the table, causing him to turn around._ "Very good, you're awake. take some of what's in that jar, and apply it to your wing. You know exactly where..." _She sighed and had to muffle her grumbles, before taking the substance into her hands. It felt a lot like petroleum jelly, and it felt surprisingly nice to put on her wing, at first...however, once the wing began to mend, her hands went to her mouth, muffling grunts of pain as the torn skin of her wings began to mend itself..._

"Shit, sorry, it's probably gonna hurt a lot...but, at least your wing's fixed...?" _The yellow fox turned around to warn her, and saw her at the door, opening it slightly... _"Hey, I made enough for two people...you can come and take a seat." _The bat turned around and looked at him solemnly, her eyes radiating a small sadness..._ "Tails, I..."

"I ran a diagnostic on you while you were sleeping to make sure you were okay, you haven't eaten since dinner two nights ago, you're eating. Besides, you came to my home in your time of need, I want to hear what went down and how I can help you." _Tails spoke in a serious tone, he really wanted to make sure she was safe, because deep down, he cared for her, he even had to stop himself from kissing Rouge back during the tournament when she kissed him...**(See Sonic X for details)**. The bat sniffled once, twice, three times before running over to the fox and hugging him, sobbing into his nape...meanwhile, the awe-struck fox simply placed his hands on her back, holding her close and consoling her..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Tails was honestly lost for words, not having expected her to embrace him like she did. He snapped his fingers, and a pair of robotic arms emerged from a few tiles that slid over, the arms taking care of cooking while he took care of Rouge. He gently liftedd her into his arms and carried her over to the couch where she slept, gently laying down with her, continuing to rub her back and cuddle her..._

"It's okay, Rouge...I'll always be here for you..."

_The bat continued to let out small sniffles as he continued trying to calm her. As she breathed in, she smelled a rather pleasant smell, and assumed Tails wore cologne..._"Tails...I-"

"Not now. Conserve your strength, we'll talk later...breakfast should be done soon, after we eat, we'll discuss what happened."

_Soon after eating, Tails offered Rouge his hand, gesturing to the stairs and probably his room. She was reluctant to accept, but gently placed her hand in his, trusting him more than anyone else. He gently guided her up the stairs and slowly walked into his bedroom with her, gently sitting on his bed and motioning for her to sit next to him. Once she took a seat, he began to speak._ "So, you gonna tell me what happened...?" _She took a deep breath in, and prepared herself for the worst..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Rouge let out a long sigh as she prepared to unpack her emotional baggage on Tails...welp, he had asked for this..._

"Well, it started about two months ago...Knuckles had started drinking again, small amounts, nothing major, right...? W-well, his tolerance slowly began rising, and I couldn't tell that it was going up...I began thinking that he was going to drink himself to death, he would drink a 12-pack to get himself properly inebriated...well, one night, I thought he had been drinking too much, and, well...he clearly begged to differ...I got sent to the hospital with a black eye, under the alias that 'I fell and hit my head'. I didn't dare go against his wishes, and I didn't question his motives for what he did..."

_Tails sat in complete silence at the sheer horror of Rouge's conditions with Knuckles, already formulating a plan for how to help Rouge separate from him and get some distance...there wasn't really a good way to start this, but once he did, getting Knux blackout drunk and getting some of Rouge's belongings over to his home might be in his best interest..._

"After that incident, I tried spending time out of the house, which led to the cheating accusations...being called a slut and a whore every night, sleeping in my bed alone because my boyfriend was too drunk to notice that I loved him...that was when I lost it. I told him I was leaving, told him I needed space from him, and that he needed sobriety if he wanted me. He snapped, told me that I wasn't leaving, that I was his property by mating laws...I could smell the alcohol on his lips, I wasn't buying that...as I went to walk out of the door, I felt his hand reach back and grab me roughly, I shot a kick into his side, and he clawed through my wing...while he was getting up from my kick, I ran, not knowing where to go...I eventually ended up on your doorstep..." _Rouge's moods fluctuated rapidly as she was telling the story, as though she was re-living her memories of the night before, her voice seeming more happy when she finished the story..._

"Rouge, you can stay here as long as you like, I'll set up the guest bed..." _He slowly went to stand, and Rouge slowly followed him...he saw this out of his peripheral vision, and decided not to say anything. However, he realized he had forgotten something important in his room; notes he had been taking on Rouge's side of the story. He quickly turned around, to see Rouge quickly brace herself from some form of attack... _"Shit, Rouge...I'm sorry, I should've given you warning..." _He softly held her as she dropped her guard and embraced him back, the two coming together as one, if only for a brief moment..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Tails slowly took her back to the bedroom, gently setting her back down on the bed... _

"I'm gonna get the guest bed set up and get you some supplies while I figure out a way to get your stuff...I should only be a few minutes, okay...?" _He slowly walked out of the room to gather items; a spare set of sheets and a gadget or two, before returning to the room...when he got back, Rouge was curled up on his bed, holding his blanket close to her chest, her nose somewhat pressed into it...Tails' cheeks slowly turned a soft shade of crimson as he carefully placed a gadget on his dresser, and slowly tried to leave the room, but was stopped by a single word..._

"...tails...?" _He stopped dead in his tracks from hearing how pitiful her voice sounded...he turned around to see her slowly rising from the bed, rubbing her eyes..._ "...can I ask for a favor, Tails...?" _He blushed, praying that it wasn't what he thought it might be..._ "Um, sure, Rouge! Whatever you need!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to cuddle with me..." _He swallowed audiably, before gently approaching her..._ "O-okay...I've, um...never cuddled with anyone before...is that okay...?" _She smiled and took his hand, gently pulling him onto the bed and laying down next to him, wrapping her arms around him..._ "Of course, Tails..."

_He could've sworn, for just a second, that maybe, just maybe...he might've felt something more for her..._


	6. Chapter 6

_When Rouge asked Tails if he'd like to cuddle, she still retained her expectations of asking Knuckles a question...she had expected a "Not now", or "I'm busy" from the not-so-small fox...her eyes closed to hide her gleeful expression as the fox held her close...she took a soft sniff of his fur, and blushed as she relished in his scent; a hint of lavender appeared to be on him..._

"Thank you Tails..." _She whispered as they cuddled, her mind focused only on enjoying this moment, however long it may last..._ "Thank you for what...?" _Tails felt just a small bit of confusion, but was silenced by a slender finger being pressed against his lips..._ "Thank you for everything, Tails...I'm glad you let me stay..." _Rouge's heart began to beat just a bit faster as she clung onto the fox, trying to hold him closer and closer...she knew that she felt something more for him...__The question was, would he return her feelings...?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Rouge had made sure that Tails' face was very close to her breasts, nearly pushing into the soft, fleshy mounds on her chest...he closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else, what he was smelling...it smelled like some wonderful aromatic combination of scents...looking up, he'd realize that was simply Rouge's scent...trying to hide a blush, he instead tried to focus on the walls around him, which he couldn't see once Rouge rolled over on top of him..._ "U-um, Rouge...? I-um...I..."

"Yeah, Tails...?" _The bat looked innocently down at him, afraid that she had done something wrong, and it was then that Tails realized; she had been clinging to him because he was sort of her savior right now. She came to him in her time of need, and he provided a roof over her head, a warm bed to sleep in, and warm food for her...she was afraid of being kicked out and abused again...he then made a promise to himself; he was going to care for her, no matter what..._ "It's nothing, Rouge. However, you can cuddle me as much as you want..."

_The last thing he got to see before she pounced was the shining smile on her face...then, everything went black as Tails' vision was obscured by her breasts...he smiled to himself, feeling rather happy that he was able to make her happy..._ {Is this what love is like...? Huh...maybe...I should ask for some help on this...}


	8. Chapter 8

This is the first chapter containing sexual content, and as such, I do need to warn you; I'm not particularly great at writing this, but I try hard...anyways, back to your regularly scheduled romance!

_Rouge awoke to a rather interesting predicament...after falling asleep in Tails' warm grasp, she most have been laying on his lap, directly above him, because when she awoke, she felt something rather incredible underneath herself...__Looking down, she'd see a rather large bulge directly underneath her crotch...she could feel the immense warmth against her sensitive bits as she sat up, forcing her to muffle herself as she sat up straight... _{Th-there's no way...d-did I do that to him...?} _She slowly got off of him to take a closer inspection, but saw him stirring and quickly moved away, forced to hide her curiosity for a while...for right now, though...she needed to take care of her own "curiosity". She quickly ran down the stairs to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it before trying to "relax" herself...__her fingers began dancing over the outline of her crotch as she sat down, her left hand coming up to her mouth to muffle herself and make sure that Tails wouldn't hear. However, the pleasure soon proved to be too great, as she slowly slipped off her clothing, her left hand moving lower to her breasts for the express purpose of groping herself while her right hand began fucking herself silly, pumping two fingers in and out of herself while she rubbed her clit with her thumb..._ "F-Fuck...T-Tails...!"


	9. Chapter 9

_When Tails woke up, Rouge was nowhere to be seen...he reasoned that he might've done something wrong, but that Rouge might also be snooping around his home...he pressed a button on his watch, which began playing a hologram of different security cameras in his home. He had flipped around until he had looked through every camera, before figuring out where she might be; the only place he didn't have a camera in was the bathroom, due to having decency like a good person.__He slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom, he was preparing to speak before he heard something that would blow his mind; on the other side of the door, he could clearly hear Rouge's soft moaning, her whimpers and whines filling the air as his eyes opened widely...he slowly backed away, only for him to be hit even worse with surprise..._

"Tails...oh, fuck..." _The small fox fell backwards and hit the floor, trying to comprehend what he had just heard...should he confront her about it, or simply let it be? Maybe she had just hurt herself, and was trying to call out for him...? His logical brain made the conclusion that she simply hurt herself, and he approached the door...however, when he approached again, she was silent, other than slight whistling and the sound of running water from the sink..._

"Oh well..." _He turned around and slowly walked back upstairs, he needed to call someone, possibly the only person he could get reliable love advice from..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Once Rouge had finished her "session" in the bathroom, she slowly looked around Tails' home, admiring his decor and giggling at some of the things that she found on the wall..._

{Aww, his first inventions! His prototype reflectors...w-wait, what's this...?} _Eventually, she had somehow slipped into his laboratory, and had found something rather incriminating on his wall...it was a group photo from his 17th birthday, and there was a small pink heart around Rouge's head in the picture...she took another glance, and found a small sheet of paper hung on his wall...it appeared to be a poem, describing the busty bat reading it, before softly admitting a passionate longing for the femme fatale..._

"O-oh my..." _Rouge blushed as she revised his writing, her white cheeks turning a dark shade of pink..._ "I...I need to call Vanilla...she knows Tails, and she's good with relationships...sh-she'll know what to do..." _She then slowly left Tails' laboratory, harboring the intent to try and further understand her feelings for him..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Tails slowly sat down on his bed, stretching lightly as he picked up his cell phone, dialing a number he thought he'd never need..._"Oh, hey, Tails!" "Hi, Amy..." _Never in any future did he think he'd ever be talking to Any about his love life..._ "S-so, how are things..? You finally find someone who treats you right...?"

"No, not really...Rgh!" _There was a loud CRASH as Tails could only guess she had put her phone down, and picked her Piko-Hammer up..._ "But, anyways, let's bring this back to you. You must've called for a reason, so what's up? Got a new gadget for me to test...?"

"No, it's a bit more than that...Um, Amy...I think I might be crushing on someone..." _He couldn't help but blush as his mind wandered back to the beautiful bat who's been staying with him, and his blush only grew when Amy squealed..._

"Oh my God! Tails!!! I'm flattered that you came to me for advice...so, who's the lucky lady..? Is it Cream? Cosmo?" _Her voice sounded like a middle-schooler when their best friend said a guy liked them..._

"U-um, well...it's Rouge..." _Amy could mentally hear Tails covering his face in embarrassment, preparing himself for ridicule..._

"Well, well, well...not bad...not too bad at all...I honestly didn't think you'd go for a more..**_mature_**...woman. However, does she like you back...?" _The pink hedgehog was truly impressed with the fox's taste in women, as she stifled a giggle and sighed._

"That's the problem, I don't know, and I don't know how to ask her without making things awkward if she says no, and what do I do if she says yes?!" _The fox immediately felt a sudden rush of dread through his system, and he instantly tried calling himself down..._

"Look, Tails, I'll be right back, I have to consult with someone else about this..." _She was gone for a few moments, and when she came back, she spoke these few words..._

"Tails. I want you to go down to her right now, and confess your feelings to her. I know without a doubt that she'll accept you, and that she loves you just as much. I'm going to hang up, and I wish you luck on your future endeavors..." _And, with that, Tails heard a click before a dialtone. True to her word, Amy had immediately hung up._

"Oh, fuck...okay, Tails, you've got this. Just go and talk to her." _He tried to calm himself, knowing that he was gonna have one hell of a day today..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Rouge sat down on the couch she had slept on, appearing quite calm, yet hiding a hurricane of emotions in her heart. She didn't know what to do, whether or not she should confess to him, if she **could** confess to him..._

"Ugh, Mobius..." _Finally, she pulled out her cell; one of the few things she managed to bring with her from Knuckles' home, before pulling up a number she's had on speed dial for a while..._

"Why, hello, Rouge!" _The matron of the Rabbit household, Vanilla, had answered the phone, her smooth-as-silk voice bringing some sense of calming to the bat's senses..._ "Do I need to prepare your bed over here again...?"

"N-no, no, it's nothing like that...l-listen, Mom..." _Rouge had some so much time at Vanilla's place when she couldn't stay at home with Knuckles that she began to see Vanilla as a mother, and Vanilla appeared to be perfectly fine with it..._ "I...I need love advice..."

"Oh? Well, my first advice is to get away from Knuckles. He's been doing you far too much harm these past few months..."

"Trust me, I know...um, I'm at Tails' place right now, a-and..." _Her cheeks began to glow a soft pink once more as she slowly started explaining her situation..._

"Oh, don't tell me...you've developed feelings for the sweet young fox, now haven't you, Miss Rouge?" _Vanilla spoke as if she knew all too well, and, to some extent, she did..._

"...yeah, Mom...I was looking around, and I saw a poem hung up on his wall...it was describing a beautiful bat, before emphasizing his longing to be with said bat, t-to hold her...Mom...I think I like him, b-but...I don't know how to tell him.."

"One second, Sweetie, Amy's over, and she has something she needs to say as well..." _Vanilla set the phone down for a bit, before returning, a soft chuckle in her voice..._ "Well, it would seem as though fate wants you two to be together...Amy just told me that Tails called her for advice on confessing to you!"

_Rouge nearly fell off of the couch in her shock, her back straightening and going rigid..._ "H-he what...? S-so, um, what do I do...?"

"He should be coming to confess to you in a little bit now...I'd recommend waiting where you are...I love you, sweetie..."

"I...I love you too, Mom!" _She hung up the phone in ecstasy, her heart racing and her blood pumping faster and faster...all she had to do now was wait..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Once Tails had worked up a decent amount of courage, he slowly stepped down the stairs, calmly approaching the beautiful bat sitting on the couch...she was holding her phone in her hand, but quickly set it down and stood face to face with the slightly taller fox._

"Rouge, may I speak to you, without interjection...?" _The fox had to make sure that this was perfect, he felt as though she wouldn't accept it if it wasn't..._

"Well, that's an odd request, but, yes, you may..." _The bat bit the inside of her lip to refrain from giggling...she already knew what was going on, and it was rather hard to keep up the act of ignorance..._

"Miss Rouge..." _The fox took a deep breath in, before beginning his confession..._ "Over these past few years, I've come to know you as a close friend, and you've always had my back when I needed it...from fighting Eggman by my side to sparing me some pain at the tournament...Rouge...you've always been a great Ally to me, but...sometimes the heart wants more..." He slowly lowered his head, afraid of speaking this final line that me permanently strengthen their relationship, or completely tear it in two... "Rouge...I want to be more than simply your ally...I want to be yours...w-will...will you go out with me...?"

_Rouge was stunned at the amount of effort that he had put into that, her jaw slightly agape as she stared at the fox, her eyes slowly began to water as she gently embraced him, wrapping her wings and her arms around him, and whispering a quiet, tearful word into his ear..._ "Yes..."

_Tails' eyes snapped open at this word, and his arms and tails eagerly wrapped around her as well, creating a wonderfully soft embrace between the two passionate lovers..._ "Thank you, Rouge! I love you!"


	14. Chapter 14

_The two lovebirds stumbled back to the couch, where upon hitting the soft fabric, they instantly began cuddling, Rouge nuzzling into the crook of Tails' neck, taking in his scent and trying to associate it with her love, instead of having the scent of alcohol and weed attached to that...meanwhile, Tails was making sure his hands stayed wrapped around her lower back, using his tails to brush up against her upper back...eventually, though, he needed to ask something..._

"U-um, Rouge...where can I put my hands...?"

_The bat immediately sat up straight, and giggled lightly..._ "Well, where does my adorable little fox want to put his hands...? I'm open to suggestions~" _She giggled, and gently moved his hands to the base of her back, letting him explore wherever he wanted...__It took a bit for him to calm down, but when he did, he gently moved his hands over to her hips, slowly placing kisses along her collarbone and rubbing her hips and inner thighs, eliciting soft whimpers and moans from the busty bat...__He then slowly traced his hands up her sides, providing a soft teasing sensation with the tips of his fingers, before resting his hands near her breasts...he gently pulled on Rouge's top..._ "If you'd be so kind as to remove this...I'd like to see the wondrous beauty that this garment so obnoxiously obscures from my vision..."

"You wanna see my breasts?" "Yeah. Am I laying it on too thick?" "A little."

_The adorable couple giggled a bit, before Rouge slowly pulled the pink heart covering her breasts down. slowly revealing her cleavage to him...as soon as he saw them, his mouth fell agape, and he slowly moved his hands to gently grope them, causing Rouge to take a silent gasp as she felt her blood rushing to her breasts..._ "O-oh god...Tails, d-do you wanna suck on them...?" _The fox eagerly grinned, and gently began placing soft kisses around her nipples, before wrapping his tongue around one and suckling on it..._

_Rouge's hands instantly went to the back of Tails' head, holding it close as she whined out..._ "A-ahn! T-Tails...fuck me..." _The small Fox's eyes opened widely as he forcibly moved back..._

"U-um, Rouge...d-do you really want me t-to...?" _The sheepish bat slowly nodded her head, prompting Tails to gently lift her up..._ "Okay, let's go upstairs...it'll be comfier than on the couch..." _And so they went, the two lovers slowly shuffling up the stairs to consummate their love like a married couple..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Tails and Rouge slowly woke up in Tails' bed, Rouge wrapped around Tails' and clinging to him for dear life...the fox giggled lightly, and planted a kiss on his beloved's forehead..._

"Good morning, my queen..." _The fox spoke softly to her, almost whispering into her ear and eliciting a soft shudder out of the bat..._

"G-good morning, my king...last night was amazing..." _Meanwhile, she had a flurry of emotions flooding her systems...Euphoria, of course; she had gotten laid better than Knuckles could provide...Fear was always present, because she didn't know if Knuckles would try to return...and finally, Gratitude. She wanted so badly to thank everyone who has let this wonderful ball of fluff and joy into her life...__However, the both of them heard a loud banging at Tails' front door. Tails pressed a button on his way, and a camera showed them an image of the visitor, filling them both with dread; Knuckles was at the door, cracking his knuckles._

"Shit...Rouge, you go and fly over to Vanilla's house, tell them Tails needs help." _He quickly bounced to his feet, opening his closet..._

"And what are you gonna do?!" _The bat clung to him, not wanting to leave his side..._

"Whatever I have to do to ensure you get out!" _He placed a kiss on her head, before sighing..._ "Please, I want you to be safe...now go."

_The bat stifled her tears, before sighing and opening his bedroom window..._ "Goodbye...my love..." _With that, she jumped out, letting her wings catch her and assist in her escape..._

"Goodbye, my queen...until I may see you once more..."


	16. Chapter 16

Just a quick note before the chapter: I have contemplated the notion of writing a possible smut chapter based on the ending of Chapter 14, but was unsure of my audience would like that...if you would like that, please send me a PM stating that you would like one. If I get at least 15, I will drop an extra chapter with Chapter 17, that being the events between Chapters 14 15 (The smut). Thanks for the support so far, and I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

_Vanilla awoke that morning and yawned quietly, slowly slipping out of the grasp of the pink hedgehog laying next to her...she quickly put on a robe and slowly traversed downstairs to her front door, opening the door slowly to see Rouge standing on her doorstep..._

"Rouge...? What's going on, sweetie...what happened...?"

"Knuckles happened, that's what. He's at Tails' place, looking for me...if he finds out what me and Tails did, Tails is a goner...I need help to make sure he stays safe..." _Rouge looked up softly at her mother, an obvious look of concern being displayed upon her face..._

"One second, Sweetie...AMY! GET UP! WE NEED TO HELP ROUGE!" _The pink hedgehog question slowly shuffled down the stairs as well, wearing nothing more than a bra and panties..._ "Yeah, Miss Vanilla...? What can I help Batty with...?"

"Knuckles is at Tails' home, looking for her. If he enters Tails' bedroom, he's going to know what they did together...I assume that you two simply slept together, but I can get details later. For now, get dressed, and grab the Piko-Hammer. We're gonna need it."

_The pink hedgehog quickly dashed up the stairs, while Vanilla went to a closet and grabbed a pair of gloves and an umbrella from her closet, handing the gloves to Rouge..._ "Tch...hoped I'd never need this again, but I'll be fine...those gloves have a button on each palm, creating an electrical current through them...electric punches should be helpful, should you need to go toe-to-toe..."

"A-and what do you have...?" _Rouge pointed at the umbrella, confused by it's applications for this situation, which made Vanilla giggle slightly..._ "A combat multi-tool...practical for many things..."

_Amy then rushed back down the stairs, performing a combat roll with her hammer as she leaped from a few stairs up..._ "Alright, let's roll."

_And together, the three females rushed out of the house, determined to save the unlucky fox..._


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much to the people who kept telling me to continue writing, and a few of my close friends who said that this brightened their days when I posted a new chapter! It really means a lot, and I wish I could thank everyone...that being said, I'm still contemplating the possibility of writing a smut chapter for you lovely souls!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 17!

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Tails' place, the knocking on Tails' door grew louder and louder, threatening to bring his door off of it's hinges...Tails hesitantly opened the door, and came face to face with a bright-red echidna, the stench of alcohol hitting the fox's nose sharply and making him cough..._

"Eugh, Knuckles...what brings you here...? Last time you showed up was Sonic's 21st..."

"D-don't play dumb, fox...wh-where's my bat?! Wh-where's Rouge...?" _The echidna stumbled around slightly as he spoke, and Tails mentally rolled his eyes, making notes of his movement patterns in case things got physical..._

"She's not here. I think she went to stay with Shadow and Omega for a bit..." _Tails lied smoothly, feeling more confident that if Knuckles was sober, then he'd have more of a chance of his lie going undetected...unfortunately, this wasn't the case, as Knuckles stepped forward, his head tilted slightly upwards..._

"I smell her...she flew here, and snuck in through a window..."

_Tails was sweating bullets now, his body twitching lightly as he began panicking..._{Th-there's no way he should be able to tell that! Fuck, I gotta lead him somewhere else...} _Fortunately, his phone started going off, and he let out a soft sigh..._ "I should take that, Knuckles...as for Rouge, I didn't see here if she showed up here...you're better off looking elsewhere." _He went to shut his door, and hit a slight bump in his door; Knuckles' foot was in the doorjam..._

"I'm coming in, and searching the place." _His tone was deathly serious, and he started nudging his foot in further and further..._

"Yeah, you can come in and search...when you've got a police warrant to do so!" _Tails struggled, trying to push the door further, before it flew off of it's hinges and slammed Tails into a wall, the fox crying out in pain..._ "Ow! Wh-what the fuck..."

"I told you, I'm coming in, whether you like it or not." _Knuckles took one sniff of the air around him, and his look changed from one of seriousness to one of slight mania..._ "You kissed her...you fucked her..."

"Oh no...Knuckles, I can explain..." _Tails slowly began stepping towards a gadget on a table, always keeping at least something on him in an emergency..._

"YOU NEVER FUCK AN ECHIDNA'S PROPERTY!!!" _Blinded by his mania, the furious echidna charged at Tails, determined to permanently injure the poor fox..._


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry that I haven't been writing a lot, school's been a nightmare recently, but I made an effort to push through what I've been doing and give you guys a new chapter...hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Tails' quickly dived to his right as Knuckles charged at him, letting the crimson echidna slam into the wall that was once behind Tails, now nothing more than rubble..._

"**I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP SO BADLY, THAT YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO THINK WHEN I'M DONE!**" _The echidna's head turned towards the fox's again, his eyes a bloodshot red as he focused on his target...__Tails began fiddling with the item in his hands, trying to get it to activate as Knuckles rushed him again, and as Knuckles was no more than a few inches away, the device beeped and flashed brightly, making Tails brace himself...__When Tails opened his eyes, he saw tons of rubble around him, and various bruises on his arm, including one particularly bad one on his right leg, presumably from being slammed through his house... _"F-fuck..." _He instantly began stumbling towards a door, shuffling towards it, before a certain red figure stepped towards it..._

"**_Where are you going, Tails?!_**"

_Tails instantly turned around and began stumbling away from the door, not wanting to be anywhere near the echidna, trying as hard as he could to create space between them...Tails knew that in a long-distance fight, he could easily win, but if Knuckles closed the distance, then it would be all over for the fox...__However, Knuckles seemed to realize this too, as he began slowly sauntering towards the crippled fox, taking his peaceful time to close the gap between the two...when he finally got close enough, he kicked Tails in the lower back, causing the fox to topple over and cry out in agony..._ "**A-AGH!!!** N-ngh..."

_Knuckles laughed maniacally as he bent over, rolling Tails over and grabbing him by the fur on his chest, lifting him into the air as he prepared one last blow to seal the fox's fate..._

* * *

Sorry for the evil cliffhanger, I tried to think of a better way to end this chapter, but I also like torturing my readers too. I'll try not to keep you in suspense for too long, though...


	19. Chapter 19

_Knuckles chuckled maniacally as he held Tails by the fur on his chest, his right fist winding up to finish the fox for good...he finally released his punch, and...__His fist met the rounded blunt side of a rather large hammer, one that Knuckles would know intimately..._

"Oh, great...Tails' fanclub is here..."

_That response was firmly met with a deftly placed hammer to Knuckles' jaw, causing him to drop the fox..._ "Call me a fangirl one more time, Knuckles. Do it, I dare you! **I'll rip your eyes out and shove 'em down your throat!**" _Amy's eyes glowed a crimson in her own anger, while Rouge and Vanilla began tending to Tails' wounds..._

"Shit...Knuckles roughed him up pretty badly...Rouge, does he have any medical supplies...?" _Rouge thought for a second, before flying through the house, attempting to find the poultice that Tails applied to her torn wing...meanwhile, Amy and Knuckles were going at it, the two brawlers engaging in an all-too-familiar dance of white gloves, pink blurs, and scarlet blood all over...__As Rouge flew out to the living room, she saw Amy crash through a wall, before slumping over, the hammer slipping from her grasp and hitting the floor..._ "Amy! Shit..." _Knuckles soon emerged from the hole that Amy flew through, an look of pure insanity in his eyes..._

"Tell your friends to give up. Otherwise...**I'LL KILL THEM ALL.**"

_This statement alone sent Rouge into a miniature panic attack, hyperventilating as she continued hunting for the healing cream Tails had made..._

"Why do you do this? All I want is my property back, Rouge...all I want is you...if you promise to leave with me, I'll leave them alone...they'll be safe, you just need to be mine..." _Knuckles spoke calmly, his voice soft and inviting, which only added to his perceived mania...Rouge herself had been considering simply leaving with him, if only to ensure the safety of everyone...however, someone else's words quickly snapped her out of Knuckles' ruse._

"ROUGE! You can't go with him again! If you do, there'll be no telling what he might do to you! If you leave with him again, how long will it be until you leave him again? How long until the scars fade away, if ever?!" _Vanilla shouted from the kitchen, her eyes pleading for her daughter to consider her words...meanwhile, Tails coughed up a bit of blood, showing his physical condition..._

_Rouge's eyes closed softly, before she opened them up, the same burning crimson of pure anger in her eyes as Amy..._ "Knuckles...if you wanted any chance of taking me back...you should've been kind...thoughtful...you should've made an effort to check your drinking, not strike me down every time I mentioned it...but above all...**you fucked up when you attacked my friends**..." _She growled and threw the bottle of healing cream to Vanilla in the kitchen, before pressing the button on her gloves, generating an electric current through her knuckles and charging at Knuckles..._

"**YOU SLUT! I'LL KILL YOU TOO, THEN! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!**" _Knuckles charged as well, the malice and hatred in his eyes clear, his intent true to his words; He wanted them all dead._


End file.
